This invention relates to a method of downloading software or software updates to control and operate a refrigerant system, from a remote location, such as over the Internet or other information carrying media.
Refrigerant systems are utilized to condition a secondary fluid such as air, water, glycol solution or other media. In one main example, air conditioners or heat exchangers are utilized to change the temperature and/or humidity of air being delivered into an indoor environment to provide comfort.
Air conditioning systems have become the subject of control logic improvements and control feature enhancements. More complex controls have been developed to increase the operational efficiency of the refrigerant systems, and also to achieve and maintain desired conditions in the environment to be conditioned within a precisely defined tolerance band. Thus, sophisticated controls running complex software have become an integral part of many modern refrigerant systems.
As known, the software for such controls requires updates over time, since new algorithms are discovered and software “bugs” are troubleshot. To date, to update the software for a refrigerant system control, a technician has had to visit the location of the refrigerant system. This is time-consuming and undesirable as well as requires equipment shutdown.